


Kiss you

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: She could have, she knew that, move forward and grab her cheek, graze her skin and close her eyes. She, however, didn’t and the sound of the rain grew impossibly loud as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, tingles following her skin where she had dreamt to touch her, to feel her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt asked by anon via tumblr:  
> Kiss in the eyelids, first kiss, tempting to kiss but miss

The kiss list that the anon used for the prompt is [right here](http://shadowdianne.tumblr.com/post/154441789108/kiss-writing-meme)

* * *

 

**-Kiss in the eyelids-**

It wasn’t a nightmare what woke her up but Regina’s own the one that made her search in the darkness of the room and touch the squirming body of the brunette, sheets pooling at her waist as she moved, arms numb due to sleep. The former queen’s skin was cold to the touch due to the cooling sweat that covered her body and for a moment Emma just tried to kept her close, her lips moving against the woman’s ear, trying to get to her, her voice deep and soft inside the room, barely reaching the walls.

Still, Regina didn’t let the nightmare go; names and curses falling from her lips as she tried to reach for something Emma ignored what it was. the rings they both had clinked as Emma grabbed the stretched hand; squeezing it as tightly as possible without hurting her, her eyes growing worried as Regina trashed, her breath heavy and quick, her lips dry and trembling.

“Regina” The blonde said, over and over, a prayer that seemed to fall into deaf ears until the brunette lip’s curled into a smile, heartbeats becoming softer, calmer as the older woman’s replied with an “Emma” of her own that made the younger woman sigh.

“You are okay.” She still said, even if she wasn’t sure if the brunette could hear her. “I’m here, you are okay.”

She could feel the other woman’s eyelids vibrating, dream becoming deep once again, her arms circling Regina’s body as close to her as possible as the former queen fell into a sleepless dream.

“You are okay.” Emma repeated, a soft, tender smile crossing her face as she moved forward, her lips touching briefly those eyelids that seemed to almost open as Emma looked back at the face partly illuminated by the moonlight that bathed the room on its light. A face she had memorized already, night after night.

“You are okay.”

**-First kiss- (Or what I think the mid-season finale should have gone)**

She was crying and her lips tasted like salt. She was hiccupping but the two of them laughed once Regina move backwards, already checking on the blonde if what was happening was okay. Emma whispered her name and Regina hugged her close in that impossible, uncomfortable, dress. Dress that wasn’t like her and still made her look so beautiful Regina touched her face from her temple to her chin, noticing the way the younger woman’s chest trembled under the caress; the way she looked at her lips, with her own still too red, still too perfect, eyes like jewels, glazed with half-shed tears, glancing at her, searching for more.

Regina would have never thought that their first kiss would be like that; a jump between worlds, between curses and realities that weren’t possible and still looked far too close to what could have beens. Kiss that hurt and burnt and still made her look so beautiful she only wanted to keep staring at the woman she had fallen in love with, slowly, far too slowly perhaps, but so thoroughly she knew that there could never be another one, not like Emma, not like the two of them.

So she kissed the blonde again, one proper kiss and not one laced with tears and surrounded by lace and leather and brocade and dresses that weren’t neither of them but one from a different kind of woman to the one and truly savior, to the one Regina trusted with her eyes closed and heart burning so deep inside she almost cried out loud as she felt, finally, finally, Emma’s hands on her neck, pushing, until everything she could feel was those lips, those gentle, soft, warm lips that nibbled and played with her own until all she could see was gold and red and white and purple.

She choked and drank on it and laughed, teeth clanking against Emma’s as they moved backwards, hands still playing with soft strands of hair, Emma’s hair feeling like gold under Regina’s fingers, Regina’s tresses feeling like home for the blonde.

“You came for me.” The blonde repeated and this time there weren’t tears but soft laughter as both of them sighed and licked their lips, blush starting to dust on their cheeks.

“I think I will keep you away from mic-open nights from now on dear, just in case.”

And Emma’s pout was perfect, just perfect. And just them.

**-Tempting to kiss but miss-**

She was beautiful under the rain. That’s what Emma’s first real thought was as she looked at her; rain falling around the brunette’s figure, drops illuminated by the cold dimming lights of Storybrooke’s streetlamps like specks of silver as the older woman turned and looked at her. Rosy cheeks and a soft smile Emma could only remember seeing before the day they had destroyed the Chernabog, at the edge of town. Following Regina outside the warm shelter Granny’s dinner provided, the blonde run behind her, rain soon enough being the only thing she was able to see and feel as she approached the older woman; a bubbly laugh already escaping her lips and her eyes fixed on those dark brown irises.

And, suddenly, rain didn’t touch her anymore as she, transfixed, eyed the Regina whose breath smelt sweet and felt far too close from her skin, grazing it as the only thing she could do was only stare at her, rain falling down her hair, making her look younger, freer. The two of them had drank more than what they should have- Emma knew that- but in that moment, in that precise moment, that didn’t matter as much as it did Regina’s gaze; confident and soft in ways Emma found herself unable to explain.

The water still touched her skin once she blinked; Regina’s mirthful look making her blush and chuckle as the former queen whispered on the shell of ear, still too close, way too close. “Careful there, miss Swan, we wouldn’t want you to fall, would we?”

It was said with enough mischievousness for Emma to gasp, trying to find the words, as Regina moved away, cold drops still falling around her but seeming to slow around her silhouette, creating a halo of silver hues that disappeared almost as soon as it touched her skin.

She looked gorgeous and Emma licked her lips, tasting on them the taste of the rain and the tequila she had drank, her chest warm with courage that turned into dust the moment Regina turned towards her once again, offering her a hand as Emma, blinded, swallowed tightly around the knot at her throat.

She wanted to kiss her, she realized, to touch that skin once again.

However, she didn’t do it, not at that moment when Regina seemed incandescent under her eyes; rain sizzling when it touched her skin, irises glinting purple and brown in flecks that changed under the blonde’s very own gaze.

She could have, she knew that, move forward and grab her cheek, graze her skin and close her eyes. She, however, didn’t and the sound of the rain grew impossibly loud as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, tingles following her skin where she had dreamt to touch her, to feel her. Her own lips felt soft and plush under her tongue and she wondered, wondered and wanted.

Regina’s eyes kept burning her once the rain was gone, her own magic creating rivers inside of her, calling for her, asking for more.

She didn’t.


End file.
